


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by thesassmisstress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmisstress/pseuds/thesassmisstress
Summary: Bucky finally finds his soulmate, but things don’t go the way he expected…
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bucky x Reader Soulmate!Au, one of the many I have written! I hope you'll like it.   
> Although, due to its ending (please don't hate me), I do have an alternate one, for those who'd like to read it

He has lived for a hundred years, and never had he ever seen anything in colour. Everywhere he would look, Bucky would see people happy with their soulmates. Steve and Natasha, Tony and Pepper, Clint and Laura, Bruce and Betty, Wanda and Vision… Even the cyborg had his own soulmate.

At first, Bucky would be walking the streets every day in-between training and sleep, because he didn’t want to be surrounded by soulmates. He couldn’t. He would always envy them, and he couldn’t stand to watch everyone be happy, while he was the only unhappy one among his friends. He didn’t want them to worry about him, so he moved out to an apartment Tony got him in Brooklyn.

After living there for a few months, he was losing hope of ever meeting his soulmate. He went to every club, park, shop, mall, library, cafe he could find, but he still couldn’t see colour. So he gave up. He started drinking, even though alcohol didn’t affect him, he only did it because he felt like he deserved the bitter taste, since it was as bitter as his life. He thought, maybe the universe thought he didn’t deserve a soulmate, what with all the murders he committed during his Winter Soldier days, but then Loki found his soulmate.

Bucky cried himself to sleep each night. He didn’t want to live like that anymore. He went out for a walk that night at three in the morning and somehow, found himself in a park near a hospital. He bumped into someone and his world burst into colour. He grinned at the person, trying to get a better look at them. In front of him was a girl who was the definition of perfection. He held her in his arms and helped her steady herself.

-Are you alright? - He asked her. - I’m sorry I ran into you. I’m James Barnes. -

-I’m fine. - She muttered. -Y/N Y/LN. - She said, her teeth chattering from the cold. Bucky, like a nice gentleman he is, took off his jacket and covered her shoulders with it.

-You don’t have to bother yourself, Mr. Barnes. - She said, looking him with cold eyes.

-Don’t you see it? - He asked her, his eyes widened in anticipation

-See what? - She asked him, her eyes full of some emotion he couldn’t decipher.

-Ne-Nevermind. - He said, walking away from her. -You can keep the jacket, Miss Y/L/N. I live nearby, and you’re freezing. -

Bucky wandered around the city aimlessly after meeting her. The colours were taunting him. Why? Why wasn’t the luck on his side? He found his soulmate, but it seems he wasn’t hers. He found himself in front of the Tower at seven in the morning. He went straight to the gym, and showed his anger on the punching bags, who were completely destroyed. He could hear laughter echoing nearby, but he didn’t care, he kept punching the last bag and he wasnt satisfied until it also broke. He let out a scream full of mixed emotions, anger, sadness, heartbreak and self-loathing. Tears were falling down his face like rain during autumn season, as his back collided with the wall, and he slid down the wall, sobbing.

The Avengers got in around the time when he was furiously punching the last bag and they all exchanged glances. No one knew what was happening, and they were afraid of going near him. He reminded them of a wounded animal, but they didn’t know what was happening in his brain. Steve was the first one to move toward him, crouching down slightly and looking him in the eyes.

-Are you okay, Buck? -

-I found my soulmate. - Bucky said through sobs.

-That’s a reason to celebrate, Buck, not cry! - Steve said, as the team cheered.

-She is my soulmate, punk, but I’m not hers. She didn’t see colour, punk. She didn’t… -

-Oh, Buck… - Steve pulled him in a brotherly hug, trying to console him. If anyone deserved to be happy, that was Bucky. What the hell is going on with his soulmate, then?

-H-Her name is Y/N Y/L/N and she was just so beautiful. The most gorgeous person I ever laid my eyes upon. Her eyes and her voice… - Bucky sobbed, he didn’t know why she didn’t see colour. Steve got him to bed, and Bruce gave him a sedative, to calm him down.

-Tony… - Nat inquired, while Steve was taking care of Bucky.

-Already done it. I’m sending you the address right now. -

—-

Natasha was in the apartment building, she go to the apartment of Bucky’s soulmate and rang the bell. A girl with red hair opened the door.

-Annie, what are you doing here? - Natasha asked her, her eyes wide as saucers. Annie was Loki’s soulmate, and she was surprised to see Natasha here.

-I’m taking care of a friend’s apartment while she is on treatment. What are you doing here? -

-It’s Bucky. He finally found his soulmate, but…it seems he isn’t hers. -

-That’s impossible. The soulmates are a pair of a whole being. The soulmate felt something, if nothing else, at least the colour burst. But what are you doing… Oh. - Annie face-palmed. -It’s Y/N. Fuck. I knew that girl is an idiot, but to do that… Come in, Tash, I’ll take you to her so she can explain everything. It’s not my story to tell. -

An hour later, Natasha was back in the compound, trying to talk to the team (Bucky excluded), while crying her eyeballs out.

-Nat, what’s going on? - Steve asked her, tenderly stroking her cheek.

-Bruce, Tony, you read the emails I’ve sent you and get to work. It’s the least we can do. - Nat managed to croak out. Tony opened the email, jumping out of his chair as he read it.

-If I am correct, the girl is Bucky’s soulmate, and he is hers, but she decided to push him away. -

-It shouldn’t matter to her that he is the Winter Soldier. - Sam yelled, surprising everyone, by coming to Bucky’s defence.

-No, you idiot. She has cancer, and she didn’t want him to go through the process with her. The chances she’ll die are 75% - Natasha yelled at Sam, surprising everyone with her outburst. After the conversation with that bright girl, who only had Bucky’s best interest in her heart, she felt the need to protect her and help her pit anyway she can. Doctors told her that the girl’s insurance is nearing its end and she was giving up on life all together. But they also said that over the course of the night, she srted fighting again, and they were amazed by the sudden determination.

*Three days later*

-Bucky, we want you to meet someone. - Steve told his best friend, who still wasn’t over the fact that he wasn’t his soulmate’s soulmate.

-Go away, Steve! - Bucky groaned, closing his eyes.

-I’m sorry to barge in like this, but I really wanted to see you again. - The voice sounded so familiar to Bucky, it was so melodic and he didn’t know what made him feel so at peace after hearing it. Bucky shrugged his sheets off, poking his messy head out from the pillow and saw her in front of him.

-Y… Miss Y/L/N? - He asked, rubbing his eyes frantically.

-It’s Y/N, not Miss Y/L/N. -

-What…Why…How?-

-They… Well, Natasha found me the morning you and I met. The colour did burst into my eyes and I was over the moon about it, but I didn’t want you to know that. I didn’t want you hurt over the fact that I’m dying. -

-You’re.. You’re what? -

-I have cancer, Bucky, and it seems there’s no helping me. - Y/N muttered, casting her eyes down. -That’s why I pretended I didn’t feel anything. -

If Bucky didn’t know that you can’t lie to your soulmate, he wouldn’t have believed her. But he knew, and the sincerity in her voice, and unshed tears in her eyes made him jump over and pull her into a hug.

-Oh, doll! - He said, stroking her hair. -Maybe Bruce and Tony can come up with a way to help. - He suggested. He didn’t know if he was trying to convince himself or her. What he did know, though, was, that he couldn’t, no, wouldn’t lose her.

He decided that Steve and him would take a few agents with them to find the formula for supersoldier serum, which Hydra used on him, so he could save his soulmate and grow old with her.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into two months and Bucky and Steve were waiting to inject the serum into Y/N. They were smiling, happy that they were able to save her.

Come on, Stark, you can do it, you can save her. Please, God, if you’re out there, make sure she will be alright. Bucky prayed to any God that might be listening.

—–

That night, Bucky woke up with a start, everything was back to black and white, and he cried. He knew he lost the only thing that mattered to him.

-Maybe you will see her again, Buck. She is waiting for you somewhere over the rainbow. - Steve murmured, trying to console his best friend.

-You’re a punk! - Bucky croaked out.

-Jerk! -


End file.
